The Return
by Alleysha
Summary: Written before KH2: As questions are asked and answers saught, the Voice speaks with Rikku, guiding him alongside his friend.  A new adventure is before them as they seek to find the answers to their worlds.


**The Return**

_**Alleysha**_

****

****

Thanks To: Anyone who reads this and then reviews.

First chapter and basic story plot were written and designed before Kingdom Hearts 2 was released.

On that note I also mention I hate Kingdom Hearts 2 with a burning passion.

This chapter: every word, everything. Was made up on the spot.

_**A Lover's Rant**_

"The Heartless."

It was a word that was without any words to describe it. They had all silently agreed not to speak of them but it was pricking Sora's mind for some reason. 'Ansem didn't create the Heartless, he just used them. So why have they never returned?' Sora, every night had found himself watching the sky to make sure that all of the stars were still there. Since he got back not a single one had gone out, but, something wasn't right. 'Do they need a leader or something before they can do anything? Must they have a... a something?' It was noon and Sora's mind hadn't come up with anything. Something was wrong and he knew it. Slamming his fist against the ground, Sora stood up and started walking to the Secret Place.

"Hey you!"

Grabbing him from behind and covering his eyes, Kairi laughed her gentle laugh. Taking her hands away and turning around Sora held her hands and continued to stare at her, a small smile at his lips.

"Well aren't ya gonna kiss me silly?"

"I hadn't planned on it."

Turning around Sora continued on his way to the Secret Place. He was teasing her and they both knew it. Kairi ran after him screaming playfully.

"Ohhhhhhh! You're so mean. Your lucky I don't ask Riku to kick your butt."

A small part of Sora flinched at the comment. Right now Riku couldn't kick Tidus's ass if he _wanted_ to.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry my dear."

Stopping, Sora quickly spun around and grabbed Kairi's shoulders as he tipped her into a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Sora backed off still holding her. Kairi however stayed in the position she had been. Arms up where his chest had been, eyes closed, and lips slightly apart. The look of bliss upon her face was too much. Sora smiled serenely and placed his chin on her neck.

Blinking her eyes open, Kairi found herself still in the position she had been, and there was Sora resting his face on her neck and chest. (Not like that.) "Was that so hard?" She questioned.

Sora released her from his hold and looked at her. With her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised, along with the look of pretend annoyance on her face: she was just to cute. She still wore the same thing that she used too, only now it looked even better on her.

"Almost unbearably." Turning back around again, Sora continued his way.

Kairi couldn't believe her ears. "Ooohhhhh! Sora!" 'Wow. Twice in one day. Someone's playful.'

Smiling at her good fortune, Kairi ran to catch up to her lover.

"So where we going?" Latching onto his arm Kairi looked up into Sora's eyes. Nodding ahead, Kairi looked to see the entrance to the Secret Place. "Oooooohh. The make out place." Kairi increased her hold on him and laid her head against the arm she was holding possessively. "Not today K Heart." Kairi stared up at him, mock pouting covering her features. "Awwwwwww. How come?" "...Questions."

They were there. Not long after everyone got back the Secret Place had been marked as a place linked to the Heartless and thus they really didn't have anything to do with it. Even to make out. Inside the drawings that the two had made when they were kids showed how large their destiny had been. It had been evident even as children. A under water scene complete with mermaids, a chocobo, King Mickey's castle, and of course a dragon.

"Do you know of Malificent?" The question was stated to no one but Kairi answered it anyway.

"She was one of the puppets. Wasn't she?"

Running his hands over the rocks and the drawings Sora came upon the drawing of Kairi and himself sharing a papou with each other. Turning back to her he found her to be examining the walls with her own curiosity.

"We didn't even have to share a papou to have our destinies intertwine." Looking at him, Kairi shook her head and continued her looking. Moving on, Sora moved to stand in front of the door. It was still there and that bugged him more than ever.

"The Heartless."

Kairi, unknown to Sora, shuddered at the mention of the creatures. In the depths of his soul and heart Sora heard a voice hissing a whispered reply. "The Heartless are..." Closing his eyes and listening with all he could Sora heard the voice speak again, but it wasn't any clearer. "The Heartless are..."

"Sora?"

Kairi had come up to Sora and had wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him away from the voice and everything else.

"Can we go? I don't like this place."

Sora smiled and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face and then ran his hand through her hair. Smiling, he lifted Kairi up onto his back and started walking out.

Unknown to Sora and Kairi the door's edges glowed brightly and then faded back to its gentle nothingness.

"Sora! Let me go! Awww C'mon Sora! I'll give you a back massage! Hey watch it!" Kairi was enjoying herself entirely too much. Sora was carrying her slung over his shoulder to the other side of the island.

'He he he. Someone is **_really_** playful.'

Kairi yelped in surprise when Sora's hand patted her butt and stayed there.

"Hey where are you taking me?"

Kairi wriggled around until her foot was right in front of his crotch. Rubbing her foot up and down along it Sora began to twitch.

"Hey that's not fair."

Spinning her around so that once again she was riding piggy back style, Sora reached up with one of his hands and cupped Kairi's chin. Gently persuading her, he moved her lips to his and they shared their lips, soul, and heart with one another. Continuing to walk while "working", Sora had to open one of his eyes to watch where he was going.

Kairi's mouth was getting desperate. Forcing his lips open with her own, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to probe it, caressing his tongue, and running her own against his teeth.

Deleted for rating. I might repost later with it in anyways.

After pulling his shirt back on, Sora walked over to the still nude and still lying dazed Kairi and gently kissed her forehead. "Wake up my love." Blinking her eyes open, Kairi looked up at him and smiled.

Stretching her muscles, she said: "That was great." The both of them still virgins, but happy having caused such pleasure in the one they love, stared at each other. Picking Kairi up he carried her like a bride down an aisle and even began to think of asking her. "Hey. I need my clothes." Smiling, Sora continued walking. "Not anymore." Gently kissing her on the lips, Sora felt himself wakening again and quickly pulled back turning his smile sheepish.

Kairi hid her giggles behind her hand knowing why Sora had pulled back. Giving her a final peck on the lips Sora set Kairi down and a friendly push towards her clothes.

Smile changing to blissful again, Sora walked on down the beach, hands in pocket and mind in thought.

* * *

Falling… Darkness…Confusion… 

"OOMPH!"

Ground…

Picking himself up, Riku opened his eyes to find himself on a glowing platform suspended in darkness.

"Where am I?"

_**A great future lies ahead of you.**_

_**With the key-bearer your journeys well begin.**_

Tense and on guard, Riku frantically searched around him.

His eyes opened wide…

He wasn't a weak, deteriorated shell of himself.

_**Your past…**_

A Shadow formed at the platform's edge.

**_Your present…_**

The Shadow receded back into nothingness as light crystallized, forming a mirror.

Riku gulped audibly as he viewed what he had become after 7 years.

_**Your future…**_

Light continued to flow as the mirror seemingly never was. Falling to the glass floor, Riku felt it continue to shake as four pedestals rose out of the ground.

_**Chose your path.**_

"Sword… Shield… Wand… Darkness…"

**_What do you chose?_**

"I am a fighter, thus…"

Placing a hand on the hilt of the sword without hesitation, energy sprung forth pounding into his body. "UMPH!" Gasping to regain his breath after the sudden violation upon his body, Riku stood unsure.

_**What do you give up?**_

'Wow, an easy one.' Riku instantly had turned to the Darkness.

_**Careful of your choice.**_

_**Darkness is all around you.**_

Not understanding what to do, Riku stepped back and viewed the only other pedestals.

"Shield…"

_**Defense… defender of the weak, bearer of heart, and powerless to save.**_

"Wow, that sounds promising." Riku rolled his eyes replying sarcastically to the voice.

"Wand…"

**_Magic… healer of the dying, destroyer of evil, and powerless to protect_.**

"…" Riku's brow twitched in irritation above his closed eye. "This **_HAD_** been an easy choice." Sighing in continued irritation, Riku observed the two pedestals again.

"To defend myself, yet never help the wounded or help the wounded and die…"

The brow twitched again as Riku closed his eyes to think. After a few moments Riku slapped his forehead. "If I fight what threatens them they'll be safe, but if I let someone who can't fight, fight they'll be killed no matter what I do and me along with it."

With conviction in his voice Riku shouted to upward to the voice.

"Take the magic! I shall defend myself and others!" The violation came again though this time leaving his body instead of slamming into it.

_**The Key bearer shall open the door for you both… prepare and be ready**_

_**There is little rush as of now**._

"What? What door? What about Sora? What's going ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

The glass floor had shattered and he found himself falling again into a black oblivion.

_**You have fought the Darkness and with the Key bearers help, won… good luck.**_

"Hah!"

Sitting up, panting Riku gasped for breath.

"Wha… what just…"

Senses that had been dulled by sleep came awake and Riku looked down to find his old wooden sword back in his hand.

"Was it all… real?"

Real or not… 7 years for 7 weeks was fair enough. Time to move on.

"Now I just have to get Sora to train me."

I have to rewrite this chapter… I like parts of this a lot but... other parts need work.


End file.
